supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Fliany Kids: A life retrospective before, during, and after Jo Frost's visits
Summary This story is a life retrospective on the Fliany children: 14-year-old Blake, 11-year-old Tyson, and 2 1/2-year-old twins Lianne and Rita. You can add into the story if you want! Chapter Index *Chapter 1: Blake Fliany *Chapter 2: Tyson Fliany *Chapter 3: Lianne and Rita Fliany Chapter 1: Blake Fliany Blake Walter Fliany was born on August 23rd, 2010 to Martin and Juliette at the Bassett Hospital of Schoharie County in Cobleskill, New York At 6 months, Blake began to sit without support, brought things to his mouth, passed things from one hand to another, showed curiosity about many things and tried to get things that were out of reach, looked around at things nearby, supported his weight on the legs when he stood up, learned to crawl, bounced, rocked back and forth, made vowel sounds (such as "ah", "eh", "oh") responded to sounds around him, rolled over in different directions (front to back, back to front), At age 1, Blake had his first booster shot. At 18 months, he had temper tantrums and had a fear of strangers At age 2, he entered his terrible twos. He started showing very defiant behavior, used two-word phrases (such as "shut up"), learned how to use common things, such as a phone, fork, spoon, or a brush, walked steadily. At age 3, His younger brother Tyson was born. At age 4, At age 5, Blake became demanding At age 6, At age 7 At age 8, At age 9, At age 10, At age 11, At age 12, Ever since Blake's younger twin sisters were born, he began to misbehave and run amok out of jealousy. His grades in school started to slip, and he started failing two or more subjects. At age 13, He and Tyson began listening to music by rap and hip-hop artists with explicit lyrics, such as Li'l Wayne and Eminem, that their parents did not approve of. received coal for Christmas 2023 for their naughty deeds. To fix his behavior, he and Tyson were sent to a Teen Camp for troubled teens, Behavior Modification Camp, Military School, Boot Camp, Therapeutic Boarding School, and Residential Treatment Center. Though the options failed to work since the two still misbehaved and refused to do given orders. At age 14, Jo Frost's first visit didn't even help matters, since it was completely useless to Blake. Apparently, he received coal again on Christmas 2024. There had been a rumor that he had deflowering his girlfriend and getting her pregnant. At age 15, By the end of Jo's second visit, Blake experienced a change in his behavior. After realizing the errors of his ways and apologizing to his family (including his sisters) for the mistakes he caused, he became well-behaved. Chapter 2: Tyson Fliany Tyson Andrew Fliany was born on January 5th, 2013 to Martin and Juliette in Glens Fall, New York at the Glens Fall Hospital At 4 months, Tyson began to babble with expression and copied sounds that he heard, cried in different ways to show hunger, pain, or being tired, let mom or dad know whenever he was happy or sad, At age 1, he received his first booster shot At 18 months, he had temper tantrums, scribbled on his own, spoke at least 6 words, gained new words, learned to walk, At age 2, he started showing extremely defiant behavior. At age 3, At age 4, At age 5, At age 6, At age 7, At age 8, At age 9, At age 10, At age 11, At age 12, at age 13 at age 14 at age 15 Chapter 3: Lianne and Rita Fliany Lianne and Rita were born on February 21, 2021 at the Auburn Community Hospital in Auburn, New York, one month after their Grandfather Edward Simmons sadly passed away from complications during an open heart surgery at the Colombia St. Mary's Hospital in Milwaukee. At 2 months, Rita and Lianne began to smile at people, coo and make gurgling sounds, turn their heads toward sounds, act bored if activity didn't change by fussing and crying, follow things with eyes and recognize people at a distance, hold their heads up when pushing up when on tummies, make smoother movements with arms and legs, calm themselves briefly by bringing their hands to their mouths and sucking oh them, and try to look at their mommy or daddy At 9 months, Rita and Lianne began looking for things they see their mother hide, playing peek-a-boo At 18 months, the twins learned to undress themselves, walk alone, played simple pretend such as feeding a doll, drank from a cup and ate with a spoon. At age 1, they had their first booster shot. They cried whenever their daddy left for his business trip meeting with his boss, were shy and nervous around strangers, followed simple directions, such as "pick up the toy", When they were 2, their party was held at the Build a Bear Workshop. They each picked a teddy bear and a ballerina outfit. They dreamed of becoming ballet dancers. Their mother enrolled them in a pre-ballet class. They learned to stand on tiptoe, make and copy lines and circles, run, say sentence with 2 to 4 words, repeat words overheard in conversation, point to things or pictures when they were named, show more and more independence, sort shapes and colors. At age 3, The girls began to run easily, climb well, pedal a tricycle, say their first name, age and gender, name a friend, name most familiar things, make-believe, play with other children, carry on a conversation with 2 to 3 sentences, understand what "two" meant, do puzzle with 3 or 4 pieces, and even play pretend. They chose their favorite TV show PB&J Otter as the theme for their 3rd Birthday. But before the twins and the guests can even start playing party games, disaster occurred. At age 4, they started to enjoy doing new things, remember parts of a story, understand the idea of counting, understand time, use scissors, play chess or board games, jump in place, understand "same" and "different", speak clearly, follow 3-part commands, At age 5, the girls learned to do a somersault, stand on one foot for more than 10 seconds, learned to tell what's real and make-believe, learned to give first and last name, draw pictures, use plurals and past tense properly. At age 6, At age 7, At age 8, they had a Disney Princess themed party with Cinderella and Aurora making a guest appearance. At age 9, When they became 10, their party was held at their ballet school. Category:Fanfics Category:Life Retrospectives